icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2019 Women's Ice Hockey World Championships
The 2019 Women's World Ice Hockey Championships was the 21st such event hosted by the International Ice Hockey Federation. Teams participated at several levels of competition. The competition also served as qualifications for the 2020 competition. Championship (Top Division) The tournament was held in Espoo, Finland from 4 to 14 April 2019, and for the first time had ten nations participating. |group_CAN=A |win_CAN=5 |OTwin_CAN=0 |OTloss_CAN=0 |loss_CAN=2 |gf_CAN=33|ga_CAN=9 |name_CZE= |group_CZE=B |win_CZE=4 |OTwin_CZE=0 |OTloss_CZE=0 |loss_CZE=1 |gf_CZE=14|ga_CZE=8 |name_FIN= |group_FIN=A |win_FIN=4 |OTwin_FIN=0 |OTloss_FIN=1 |loss_FIN=2 |gf_FIN=21|ga_FIN=19|status_FIN=H |name_FRA= |group_FRA=B |win_FRA=0 |OTwin_FRA=1 |OTloss_FRA=0 |loss_FRA=4 |gf_FRA=7 |ga_FRA=13 |name_GER= |group_GER=B |win_GER=1 |OTwin_GER=1 |OTloss_GER=1 |loss_GER=2 |gf_GER=7 |ga_GER=13 |name_JPN= |group_JPN=B |win_JPN=2 |OTwin_JPN=0 |OTloss_JPN=0 |loss_JPN=3 |gf_JPN=9 |ga_JPN=12 |name_RUS= |group_RUS=A |win_RUS=2 |OTwin_RUS=0 |OTloss_RUS=0 |loss_RUS=5 |gf_RUS=6 |ga_RUS=35 |name_SWE= |group_SWE=B |win_SWE=2 |OTwin_SWE=0 |OTloss_SWE=1 |loss_SWE=2 |gf_SWE=11|ga_SWE=13 |name_SUI= |group_SUI=A |win_SUI=0 |OTwin_SUI=0 |OTloss_SUI=0 |loss_SUI=5 |gf_SUI=3 |ga_SUI=25 |name_USA= |group_USA=A |win_USA=6 |OTwin_USA=1 |OTloss_USA=0 |loss_USA=0 |gf_USA=41|ga_USA=5 |result1=1st |result2=2nd |result3=3rd |result4=4th |result5=QF |result6=QF |result7=QF |result8=QF |result9=REL |result10=REL |split4=yes |split8=yes |res_col_header=Final result |col_1st=#FFD700 |text_1st=Champions |col_2nd=#C0C0C0 |text_2nd=Runners-up |col_3rd=#CD7F32 |text_3rd=Third place |text_4th=Fourth place |text_QF=Eliminated in quarterfinals |col_REL=red1 |text_REL=2020 IIHF Women's World Championship Division I |class_rules=1) Group; 2) position in the group; 3) number of points; 4) goal difference; 5) goals scored; 6) seeding before tournament.2019 Tournament format }} Division I Group A The Group A tournament was held in Budapest, Hungary from 7 to 13 April 2019. |name_HUN= |name_DEN= |name_NOR= |name_SVK= |name_ITA= |class_rules = 1) points; 2) head-to-head points; 3) head-to-head goal difference; 4) head-to-head number of goals scored; 5) result against closest best-ranked team outside tied teams; 6) result against second-best-ranked team outside tied teams; 7) seeding before tournament. |result1=PR |result2=PR |result6=REL |res_col_header=QR |col_PR=green1 |text_PR=2020 World Championship |col_REL=red1 |text_REL=Relegation to 2020 Division I B }} Group B The Group B tournament was held in Beijing, China from 6 to 12 April 2019. |name_LAT= |name_KAZ= |name_CHN= |name_POL= |name_NED= |class_rules = 1) points; 2) head-to-head points; 3) head-to-head goal difference; 4) head-to-head number of goals scored; 5) result against closest best-ranked team outside tied teams; 6) result against second-best-ranked team outside tied teams; 7) seeding before tournament. |result1=PR |result6=REL |res_col_header=QR |col_PR=green1 |text_PR=Promotion to 2020 Division I A |col_REL=red1 |text_REL=Relegation to 2020 Division II A }} Division II Group A The Group A tournament was held in Dumfries, Great Britain from 2 to 8 April 2019. |name_PRK= |name_AUS= |name_SVN= |name_MEX= |name_ESP= |class_rules = 1) points; 2) head-to-head points; 3) head-to-head goal difference; 4) head-to-head number of goals scored; 5) result against closest best-ranked team outside tied teams; 6) result against second-best-ranked team outside tied teams; 7) seeding before tournament. |result1=PR |result6=REL |res_col_header=QR |col_PR=green1 |text_PR=Promotion to 2020 Division I B |col_REL=red1 |text_REL=Relegation to 2020 Division II B }} Group B The Group B tournament was held in Brașov, Romania from 1 to 7 April 2019. |name_NZL= |name_ISL= |name_TUR= |name_ROU= |name_CRO= |class_rules = 1) points; 2) head-to-head points; 3) head-to-head goal difference; 4) head-to-head number of goals scored; 5) result against closest best-ranked team outside tied teams; 6) result against second-best-ranked team outside tied teams; 7) seeding before tournament. |result1=PR |result6=REL |res_col_header=QR |col_PR=green1 |text_PR=Promotion to 2020 Division II A |col_REL=red1 |text_REL=Relegation to 2020 Division II B Q }} Division B Qualification The Group B qualification tournament was held in Cape Town, South Africa from 13 to 18 January 2019. |name_RSA= |name_HKG= |name_BUL= |name_UKR= |class_rules = 1) points; 2) head-to-head points; 3) head-to-head goal difference; 4) head-to-head number of goals scored; 5) result against closest best-ranked team outside tied teams; 6) result against second-best ranked team outside tied teams; 7) seeding before tournament. |result1=PR |res_col_header=Q |col_PR=green1 |text_PR=Promotion to 2020 Division II B }} References External links *Official website Category:2019 in hockey Category:IIHF Women's World Ice Hockey Championships